The Bet
by MobBob
Summary: Right before the next Capture the Flag game, Clarisse and Annabeth make a side bet.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth began to dry herself off as she got out of the shower. She had been training especially hard today, so she figured she could take an extra-long shower. She'd figured she'd earned it. Apparently Clarisse La Rue didn't think so, because when Annabeth got out of the shower, she stood face to face with an annoyed Clarisse.

"Finally," said Clarisse. "What were you doing in there anyway?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and reached for a towel. "The shower's all yours."

Clarisse refused to let it go. "You know, I could tell Chiron that you've been abusing your shower privileges. Maybe I can get him to suspend you during tomorrow's capture the flag game."

Of course this was complete nonsense. No one ever got more than a slap on the wrist for taking too long of a shower, but Annabeth decided to humor Clarisse.

"You do that," said Annabeth. "Then if you guys win, everyone will know it was only because you tattled on me. Will that make your daddy proud?"

Clarisse grit her teeth. "Fine, I won't tell him then."

Annabeth smiled. "Of course if you did tell on me and we win, then you'll look even more stupid."

"Like you're any better." At this point Clarisse's hand formed a fist. "If you guys win it'll only be because you have the Apollos and Hermes on your side."

"It's simple diplomacy, which is something you guys always have a problem with," said Annabeth with the same tone a schoolteacher would use on a struggling child. "You see the two biggest cabins want to side with us because they know we'll win and you'll lose."

"Care to repeat that?" said Clarisse.

"Sure." Annabeth sighed. "The reason why most of Camp-Half Blood is siding with us is because they know we'll win and you'll lose. Why?"

"I just want to picture you saying that when we win," said Clarisse.

"And I'll picture you saying that tomorrow," said Annabeth.

"You seem pretty sure you'll win," said Clarisse. "Wanna make things interesting?"

"Are you saying you want to make a bet?" said Annabeth.

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "That's what people mean when they say the wanna make things interesting, idiot."

"Okay, lets make things interesting," said Annabeth. "How interesting? Are we talking about a few shower tokens, or does the loser have to run around the camp naked, or do you have something else in mind?"

"Remember the last Capture the Flag game?" said Clarisse.

"Yeah I remember," said Annabeth. "I also remember I beat you guys and you had to-"

Clarisse turned red. "I don't need a reminder."

"So you want to do that again?" said Annabeth. "You are a glutton for punishment."

"This is your last chance to back out," said Clarisse.

"No, let's do it," said Annabeth.

"Good," said Clarisse. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

Annabeth went to put on her clothes as Clarisse started her shower. When she was done Annabeth headed for the door. Just before leaving she turned to Clarisse. "Hey, you know that new kid, Percy Jackson."

"Yes," said Clarisse.

"You know how the other day you tried to dunk his head in a toilet and he ended up knocking you on your ass?" said Annabeth in the sweetest voice she could possibly muster.

"What about it!" Clarisse tried to throw a bar of soap towards Annabeth, but it ended up missing.

"I just figured you might of forgotten it." Annabeth ducked to avoid a bottle of shampoo. "Also, he's going to be on my team tomorrow. Play nice."

* * *

Annabeth savored the look on Clarisse's face as she stood right in front of her. She made sure to memorize this look. She wanted to remember the sight of Clarisse fuming for years to come. "Can we get this over with?" said Clarisse. She was clearly impatient and was already tapping her foot against the floor.

"Fine," said Annabeth. "Just can you do one thing first?"

"What?" Clarisse's foot was now looked like it would break a hole in the floor.

"Can you say 'I just want to picture you saying that when we win'?" said Annabeth. "You know, considering how you guys won and all."

"Fuck you," said Clarisse.

"Lovely," said Annabeth. "Let's begin."

Annabeth plopped herself down in a slightly worn armchair. "Aren't you gonna take off your clothes?" said Clarisse.

"No." Annabeth smiled. "I figured since you lost, you should take them off."

This was definitely a mistake. Even if Clarisse wasn't mad about losing the game, she wasn't exactly the most subtle person. Several times Annabeth heard her clothes rip when Clarisse took them off. At one point Annabeth's shirt got caught in her hair. Clarisse's solution was to yank the shirt off. The same roughness extended to Clarisse's technique. Most people tended to do foreplay or something like that before they began. Not Clarisse. She went straight for Annabeth's clit and began licking.

Admittedly Annabeth liked this. Sure Clarisse's tongue was rough, but that seemed to turn Annabeth on even more. Maybe it had something to do with the warlike nature of her mother. Clarisse's direct approach had another benefit. You could talk about anything to her.

"Is anyone really surprised that Poseidon is the next one to break the treaty?" said Annabeth. "I mean he's just as bad as Zeus when it comes to women."

Clarisse's tongue slowed down a bit.

"I probably should have figured that Percy was his son." Annabeth played with a strand of Clarisse's hair. "You know, after he literally mopped the floor with you guys."

Clarisse's response was to bite down Annabeth's thigh so hard she drew blood.

Annabeth liked it. "I just can't believe he was on our team, you know?"

Clarisse began licking up and down Annabeth's slit. If she didn't know any better, Annabeth would have sworn she was nodding in agreement.

"I wonder what my mom would think when she hears about this," said Annabeth. "What with Poseidon being her enemy and all. Do you ever think about stuff like that?"

Clarisse's tongue began moving faster. She clearly wanted this over with as quickly as possible.

"I mean, you obviously hate me because of my mom, right?" said Annabeth. "I mean if that wasn't the case we wouldn't...oh gods!"

Annabeth let out a loud moan as she came. Clarisse seemed to be uncomfortable and got up as quickly as possible. "I take it you don't need me to dress yourself?"

"No. You can leave." Annabeth leaned back into the armchair.

"Good." Clarisse made a beeline for the door.

"Hey," said Annabeth. "You were a good sport. Next time maybe I'll be the one licking your pussy."

"Next time?" said Clarisse. "Next time I'll kill you."

"Lovely," said Annabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

**You should do another where Annabeth loses! *cackles***

**StarsNeverFade**

Clarisse stood triumphantly in front of Annabeth. She had finally managed to win one and she was going to play it up for once. Annabeth figured she would let her. Clarisse grinned. "So we beat you guys. Now lick my pussy."

"I will," said Annabeth. "I honor my bets."

"We didn't just beat you," said Clarisse. "We trounced you."

Annabeth grit her teeth. "Yep. It was a massacre."

"I mean you outnumbered us by a factor of five," said Clarisse.

"No," said Annabeth. "We outnumbered you by five guys. That's a factor of one point zero-"

Clarisse cut her off. "If you're so smart why didn't you win?"

"Yeah," said Annabeth. "I've been asking myself the same question."

"So," said Clarisse. "Aren't you gonna take off my clothes?"

"I will, just give me a minute." Annabeth took off her top.

"What are you doing?" said Clarisse. "You're supposed to take off my clothes."

"I know," said Annabeth. "I'm just getting naked first."

Clarisse had a confused look on her face. "But...but I didn't get naked when I had to lick your pussy."

"So do have a problem with my tits?" Annabeth dropped her bra.

"I guess not," said Clarisse, who was having trouble keeping her eyes off Annabeth's chest.

"Good." Once Annabeth was out of her clothes, she turned her attention to Clarisse. Unlike Clarisse, Annabeth made sure to take extra care with the Clarisse's clothes. She gently pulled Clarisse's blouse off and made sure to deal with every button.

This seemed to drive Clarisse crazy. "What's taking you so long? Just tear it off!"

"Fine," said Annabeth as she ripped off Clarisse's panties. "Sorry about that."

"It's not like that's my only pair," said Clarisse.

Once Clarisse was naked, Annabeth put her hand on Clarisse's thigh. "So how do you want to do this?"

Clarisse flinched and batted Annabeth's hand away. "Why'd you do that?"

"What?" Annabeth put her hand on Clarisse's thigh again. "You're fine with me licking your pussy, but you have a problem with me touching your thigh?"

Clarisse decided this made sense and allowed Clarisse's hand to stay on her thigh. "Let's get this over with."

Annabeth smirked. "Okay."

She forced Clarisse down on a nearby cot and kissed Clarisse. "Stop!"

"What?" said Annabeth.

"Why'd you do that?" said Clarisse.

"It's called a kiss," said Annabeth. "I figured that since you wanted me to eat you out-"

"Yeah," said Clarisse. "I just want you to eat me out. Wasn't that what we agreed to?"

"Yeah," said Annabeth. "That's what I'm doing."

"Well do it already," said Clarisse. "Enough with all this...this-"

"All this what?" said Annabeth. "Foreplay? Intimacy?"

"Just get it over with," said Clarisse.

"If you insist." Annabeth did as she was commanded and began licking Clarisse's clit. Almost instantly, Annabeth could hear Clarisse moan. Clarisse liked to portray herself as this tough emotionless force, but even she couldn't pretend not to enjoy Annabeth's tongue. This probably had something to do with Annabeth's humiliation. Though, in Annabeth own opinion, she was doing a much better job than Clarisse. Either way, Clarisse was clearly enjoying herself and Annabeth couldn't fault her for that.

"Hey," said Clarisse. "Do you know that feeling you get when someone's asking you something, but you can't answer for some reason? Like when you're at the dentist or you've got food in your mouth?"

Annabeth continued to lick Clarisse. Meanwhile her hands grabbed Clarisse's breasts.

"What are you-" Clarisse was initially shocked, but seemed to calm down when Annabeth started playing with her nipples. She even spread her legs wider for Annabeth. Annabeth responded by lapping at Clarisse much faster. Clarisse put her hand on Annabeth's head and forced her head closer to her. Annabeth pinched one of Clarisse's nipples, which Clarisse liked. She stroked Annabeth's hair. If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn this was a sign of affection. Clarisse did seem pleased with Annabeth's work when she finally came. Annabeth had to chuckle at how animated Clarisse was.

"How 'bout you scream a little louder?" said Annabeth. "I think some people didn't hear you."

"Shove it," said Clarisse.

"That's nice." Annabeth kissed Clarisse on the forehead. Clarisse was stunned, completely frozen by what Annabeth had done. Annabeth tried to break the silence. "So how's it feel to have finally won."

"Yeah, it feels good I guess," said Clarisse, still stunned.

Annabeth went to change back into her clothes. "So I guess I'll get going then. Unless you want to have some more fun."

"No." Clarisse watched Annabeth change.

Annabeth grinned. "Are you sure? You seem to be eyeing my tits. You can play with them if you want."

"I'll play with them next time," said Clarisse.

"You're that sure you'll win?" said Annabeth.

"Yes," said Clarisse. "I've got some motivation."


	3. Chapter 3

Clarisse enjoyed the warm feeling of water hitting her face. She had been on a high since the last capture the flag game. The thrill of winning, the pleasure she got from humiliating Annabeth, and the respect her cabin was getting lately. Everyone seemed to want their help for the next capture the flag game, and they all made very generous promises. Of course, Annabeth and her sisters were the only ones who weren't licking the boots of the Ares Cabin. She was determined to beat Clarisse this time, and Clarisse couldn't blame her.

Clarisse got out of the shower and reached for a towel. She felt around until she found one. However, when she went to grab it the towel was yanked away. Clarisse got out of the shower, finding herself face to face with Annabeth, who was holding the towel. "Looking for this?"

"Yes." Clarisse went to tear the towel out of Annabeth's hands.

Annabeth simply held the towel out of reach. "You know, there's a capture the flag game coming up?"

"I didn't know," said Clarisse.

"Is that sarcasm?" said Annabeth. "I didn't know that was in your repertoire."

"Ha ha." Clarisse tried to wrestle the towel out of Annabeth's hand.

Annabeth handed her the towel. "If you really wanted a towel, you could have just asked."

Clarisse grabbed the towel. "So what about the capture the flag game? Are you guys ready to lose again?"

Annabeth grinned. "How sure are you of that?"

"I would bet on it," said Clarisse. "Is that what you're getting at?"

"Of course," said Annabeth.

"Well then just say it then," said Clarisse.

"It's a thing called subtlety," said Annabeth. "Try it sometime."

"So when you lose, you're gonna lick my pussy, right?" said Clarisse.

"Unless we win," said Annabeth.

"Not likely," said Clarisse. "You're tongue is so flexible."

"While I have your attention, I'd like to propose an addendum to our bet," said Annabeth.

"What's that?" said Clarisse.

Annabeth smirked. "Well an addendum is an addition, usually to some sort of legal contract or-"

"No," said Clarisse. "I know what an addendum is. What's the addendum?"

"Do you know we got Percy Jackson on our side?" said Annabeth.

"Yeah," said Clarisse. "He's the only one who wants to be on the losing side."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "So, how about we include him in our bet?"

"Why?" said Clarisse. "How would that even work?"

"Well," said Annabeth. "Sometimes people have sex with more than one person at once."

"I know that," said Clarisse. "It's just...so if we win, does that mean-?"

"Yes," said Annabeth. "We'll both lick your pussy. Unless you'd want to be a little experimental."

"Huh," said Clarisse.

"So is that a yes?" said Annabeth.

"I don't know," said Clarisse.

"Well, I'm gonna need an answer," said Annabeth. "I need to know what I'm gonna tell Percy."

"No," said Clarisse. "I want this to be our thing, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess so," said Annabeth. "Forcing people to commit degrading sexual acts is really a thing you do with friends."

Annabeth turned to leave the showers. Clarisse stopped her. "Wait, I've got something I want to do."

"What?" said Annabeth.

Clarisse leaned in and kissed Annabeth.


	4. Epilogue

Annabeth lay back on her bed, spreading her legs for Clarisse. "You guys played a good game."

"You mean I played a good game," said Clarisse as she took off her clothes.

"True," said Annabeth. While she normally didn't try to grease Clarisse's ego, Clarisse had been the only one to put up a real fight.

"I got you good." Clarisse pointed to a cut below Annabeth's knee. "I might lose my dessert privileges, but it was worth it."

"Oh you won't be losing your dessert," said Annabeth.

"What do you mean?" said Clarisse. "I did do that, didn't I?"

"Yes you did," said Annabeth. "But it's not like I told Chiron or anything."

"You didn't?" said Clarisse.

"No," said Annabeth. "Why, would you have told him?"

"Uh...no," said Clarisse.

"You're so cute when you lie," said Annabeth.

"Who says I'm lying?" said Clarisse.

"Don't worry," said Annabeth. "Your complete lack of moral fiber is one of things I like about you."

Clarisse got on top of Annabeth, making sure to dig her knees into Annabeth's wound. "So how's the leg feeling? How much pain did I inflict on you?"

"Inflict?" said Annabeth. "I didn't know that word was in your vocabulary. Did you get a word of the day calendar or something?"

"Ha ha." Clarisse pinned Annabeth to the bed. "Damn, I really wanted to play with your tits."

"Well there's always next time." Annabeth put her legs on Clarisse's shoulders. "But right now, you've got to lick my pussy."

"Fine," said Clarisse.

Clarisse spread Annabeth's legs apart and headed towards her pussy. She briefly paused and kissed the gash beneath Annabeth's knee. "I didn't think you cared."

"I don't." Clarisse gave Annabeth a wide grin. "I'm hoping you'll get an infection."

"Lovely," said Annabeth.


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: Many have been asking me to write more Annabeth/Clarisse. For you guys, I've recently written a story "The Real World". I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
